


Gimme A Kiss

by Tweekscoffebean



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Stenny, creek week 2020(South Park)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: At thirteen, Craig Tucker didn’t want to play this game. Pirates were so childish after all, and they were teenagers now, but Tweek’s entire face had lit up at the suggestion. So Craig had reluctantly agreed. Of course Cartman would suggest they play on rival teams, of course. The fat ass had even smirked when he announced their fates. Craig had shook his head and reached for Tweek’s hand, but his boyfriend  sidestepped him. Then Tweek had proclaimed in a far too loud, yet adorably fake Pirate accent, “arrr Tiger, you’re now my enemy.”
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Minor Background Stenny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	Gimme A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my entry for day three of Creek week! I went with Pirates 😊 This fic is dedicated to the whole spcreek server😘

Creek week day 3- Pirates)

At Thirteen, Craig Tucker didn’t want to play this game. Pirates were so childish after all, and they were teenagers now; but Tweek’s entire face had lit up at the suggestion, and So Craig had reluctantly agreed. Of course Cartman would suggest they play on rival teams, of course.The fat ass had even smirked when he announced their fates. Craig had shook his head and reached for Tweek’s hand, but his boyfriend sidestepped him. Then Tweek had proclaimed in a far too loud, yet adorably fake Pirate accent, “arrr Tiger, you’re now my enemy.”

And that is how Craig found himself dressed in a pirate getup (basically his feldspar costume with a blue pirate hat ) and reading the treasure map he had ‘found ‘ on Tweek’s computer desk. Late last night he had ninja-ed - err pirated- his way into his boyfriends bedroom. Okay, so he had maybe been a wee bit creepy ,and maybe watched Tweek sleep for a few awkward (ahem 20 ) minutes, but it wasn’t his fault. Tweek is just so fucking adorable while he sleeps, and okay so maybe he could have broken into his boyfriend's room at a more acceptable hour instead of 3:30 in the morning, but then what kind of pirate thief would he be?

So here he was the great Pirate thief Feldspar sitting crouched under a tree trying to decipher his boyfriends messy scribbles. He sighs and turns the paper upside down but still it makes little sense.

“Hey Craigory,” Clyde basically shouts as he plops down next to his best friend, his gaudy red pirate hat falling to the ground. He scoops it up, puts it back on his head and then asks,”what does it say?.”

Craig just glares at Clyde, “ it’s Feldspar the great Pirate thief”, he reminds him, “ and shut the fuck up.”

“Yes, what does it say,” a second equally loud annoying voice demands as Stan Marsh decked out in flashy Pirate garb- he looks fucking ridiculous - plops down on the other side of Craig.

Craig sighs loudly and shoots both of them a dirty look before turning his attention back to the badly drawn treasure map.

Craig is puzzled by Tweek’s messy penmanship since his boyfriend is usually very artistically talented, so logically this map should be very easy to read. Craig flips the map around studying it from another angle and yet still the scribbles make little sense. 

“What the fuck,” the words have just fallen from his lips when he feels something sharp poke his back. 

“Arr Tiger.. hands up…” 

Well Fuck! The map falls from Craig’s hands and tumbles down to the snow covered earth below. He follows its projection downwards with his eyes. It's not till he feels the wooden sword in his enemy’s hand digging into his spine again that he turns around. 

Standing before him is a Pirate version of Tweek. Tweek wears a slightly too big long sleeved white shirt, the arms are flowy and puff out at the wrists. An opened black vest covers his shirt. Over top of the vest and shirt he wears a long jacket- it's so long it brushes the ground- the jacket is a dark emerald green and is lined with gold embellishments. The color of which really brings out the green of Tweek’s hazel eyes. Blonde tufts of spiky hair escape the confines of his black pirate hat. To finish the ensemble Tweek wears short black shorts that fall just below his knees, a brown belt, and various fake gold chains. 

Craig stares memorized, Tweek is like some kind of Pirate god. The very same type of costume that made Stan look like an idiot makes Tweek look fucking adorable. Craig can barely contain his desire to lean forward and capture the blonde’s lips, but alas they haven’t had their first real kiss yet, and Craig is waiting for the perfect moment, and sadly this isn’t it.

He is so captivated by Tweek’s beauty that he isn’t aware of the other two ‘ Pirates’ leading his captured crew away, towards the playground and their ‘ship’. Butters and Kenny who are also wearing lame ass Pirate shit, lead Stan and Clyde. Stan is trying to reason with Kenny trying to make him see that switching sides and betraying The ‘Pirate king Cartman’ would be worth it. Clyde meanwhile is sobbing at the potential loss of his chocolate coins, the treasure which he was greatly looking forward to eating later that night. 

It’s Tweek in all his enchanting Pirateness who holds Craig’s attention. Fuck he’s just so god damn cute in that getup! Craig licks his lips and tries to calm his racing heart before even attempting to address his boyfriend. 

Tweek smirks slightly as he watches Craig gawk at him, the extra money he spent on his costume was so worth the looks he is getting from his boyfriend. There is no way Craig won’t agree to his little special request. 

“Oh, hey Honey,” Craig says in something that resembles a monotone but in reality his voice shakes slightly and he is having a hard time not just openly staring at Tweek.

The cute little smug smile on Tweek’s lips widens, and Craig knows he is a goner. Without even being told to walk his feet start moving on their own accord. He walks past Tweek, their hands brushing sends his senses into a spinning. A slight sigh falls from Tweek’s general direction. Then the wooden sword is jammed back against his body. It doesn’t hurt(Tweek would never actually hurt him). The fact that the wooden sword that Tweek is using is the very same sword that Craig had won him last weekend at the fair leaves Craig with mixed emotions. On one hand, he is very proud of Tweek’s brashness, but on the other hand he is kind of hurt that Tweek would use a gift he gave him against him. 

“Don’t, hey, honey me, Arr,” Tweek’s beautiful sing song voice announces.

The clever comeback that was on the tip of Craig’s tongue dies as they enter the park grounds. 

Two vamp kids, one male and one female, stand at the base of the park's pirate ship-shaped slide. Each kid is wearing a pirate get up, The girl wears what appears to be a pirate style wrenches dress from Hot Topic. Her black Pirate hat is small and appears to be on a hairband. Her brightly coloured silver blue hair flying wildly in the wind. The other kid wears a long dark hot topic style pirate jacket over plain black clothes. His Pirate hat is normal sized but he has included two purple bat pins to the hats brim. Each of the Vamp kids hold fake plastic swords. The tips of which look as if they have been painted with red nail polish. They move aside as Kenny and Butters push their captured Pirate foes forward. Stan is still trying to sweet talk Kenny into switching sides and betraying Cartman, but Kenny just shakes his head and smiles. He reaches into the pockets of his tacky looking - obviously second hand- Orange Pirate coat and pulls out a handful of chocolate coins. 

“ Cartman gave us extra chocolates, “ Butters explains as he lightly pushes the still sobbing Clyde to indicate he should start climbing the stairs to the slide. 

“Of course he fucking did,” Craig mutters to himself as Tweek leads him to the front of the enemy’s ‘ship’. 

The vampire pirates upon seeing Tweek drop to their knees as if he was some Vampire God reincarnation . A funny feeling wraps itself around Craig’s heart. He looks back and forth between the two Vamp kids and Tweek. The blonde is practically radiating joy. It’s as if by being accepted by these two punks, Tweek has been validated in some way. The strange feeling grows in intensity, and Craig has the strong urge to kick the scheming brats as hard as he can. Instead he reaches back and grabs a hold of Tweek's left hand, his fingers curling protectively around Tweek’s fingers. The male vamp pirate looks at him with red eyes (did the fucker wear contacts or something?) and hisses showing off his fake cheap ass fangs. The fucking asswipe actually has the auditcity to hiss at Craig for touching HIS Tweek. “ I don’t fucking thinks so,” Craig voice is low and threatening, as he turns his eyes onto the two wannabe vampires. To get the point across that he isn’t fucking around Craig flips those fuckers off!

Tweek giggles softly, and then forces a stern look onto his face (one that matches his boyfriends) he glares at Craig, “Don’t try anything handsome,“ he lets go of Craig’s hand squeezing his fingers once before doing so, and then he turns and addresses the other two. “Rise Padawans.” He taps each of the vampires with his wooden sword. The vampi-whatever the fuck they are- climb to their feet. 

Craig smirks, “Padawans?” He laughs, “Last time I checked we weren’t playing Jedi.”

“Quiet, “ They hiss in unison showing off even more of their drugstore brand vampire fangs.

Craig rolls his eyes, “ oh, no… the vamps are going to get me,” he flicks their noses with his index finger. 

Tweek lightly hits him with the wooden sword, “ Enough of that tiger…,” he turns and flashes the Vamps another brilliant earth stopping dazzling smile. Correction, Craig thinks upon seeing this. He doesn’t just want to kick those stupid worthless goth wannabes, no, he wants to pulverase them Super Craig style.

As if Tweek could sense his thoughts he reaches over and takes his left hand (before craig could use it) and entwines their fingers. “ up the stairs you go Pirate scum.”

“What happened to Tiger, honey?” 

Tweek nudges Craig’s forward. “Up the stairs or I will make you walk the plank.”

“Oh, no, not the plank,” Craig’s monotone voice implores. “Whoever, will save me?” 

They are midway up the stairs when Tweek stops and shines his dazzling smile onto Craig, “I will …” he bites his bottom lip as he stares right at Craig’s face, “for a price.”

Well isn’t this intriguing Craig thinks to himself as he starts up the stairs again. Tweek follows close behind him, and even though he can’t see the blonde’s face he can almost feel Tweek’s evil little smile. Anticipation travels down his spine causing Craig to shiver.

They reach the top of the structure just as Stan whooshes down the slide, “ we could have had it all Kenny...all the candy just you and me,“ he shouts his voice twisting with something that resembles hurt and anger. Craig can’t be bothered with whatever drama is playing between Stan and his ‘friend’ and to be honest he just doesn’t give a fuck.

Off to the side is a still crying Clyde. He has emptied all his pockets, his precious chocolate coins now scattered all around his feet. Standing next to Clyde. A gloating look stretched across his large gargoyle like face is the most hilarious excuse for a Pirate King Craig has ever seen. Cartman’s costume is even more ridiculous than Stan Marsh’s if that is possible. His clothes are ill fitting and don’t even match, it's as if a half blind monkey had dressed him. The most ridiculous part of his costume thought is the stupid hat that is perched on the very top of his head. It appears as if he had bought a normal black pirates hat, and then slaughtered a peacock. Removed all of the dead bird's feathers and then glued them haphazardly all over the hat.

“Well, well, if it's not Feldspar the great Pirate scum of the seven seas,” Cartman’s voice oozes smugness.

Tweek gently pushes Craig forward. “Ah, Captain, “his words drip with disgust as he addresses Cartman. “I have captured the thief.”

Cartman rubs his chin mimicking a Disney villain, “Yes, yes, the great Uncatchable thief, “ a pompous laugh. He slithers towards Craig overly pleased with himself for winning this little game. Craig resists the urge to roll his eyes at the Great and powerful idiot.

“Soo Crrraig,” Cartman is leaning casually against the upper portion of the slide, “what’s it going to be? “ he rubs his hands together greedily, “Your Treasure or the Plank.”

At the word treasure Clyde starts to sob loudly, “I just couldn't do it Craig,” he wipes at his face with the sleeve of his pirate coat.” I couldn’t walk the plank.”

“It's Feldspar,” Craig deadpans. “And I have more candy at home, idiot.” 

Clyde ignores the insult, “but it's not the same because that’s your candy,” he says between sniffles.

“No, actually, “ Cartman interrupts,”it's my candy, “ a wide egotistical grin spreads across his face, giving him an doppelgänger like appearance to Pennywise the clown.

“Actually,” Tweek’s soft voice pulls their attention. “Feldspar, is my prisoner so I should be the one who gets the treasure.”

Craig raises an eyebrow at that, “You know I was going to share my candy with you.”

“Who said anything about Candy?” Tweek implores.

Craig stands there staring at the other blinking, “what?”

“What the hell are you talking about Spazz? The deal was simple, you bring the Pirate thief here and I don't kick your ass.”

“Hey,” Craig takes a threatening step towards Cartman, but stops when Tweek grabs his arm.

“Is that what you think?” Tweek shifts his head side to side, “we all know I could put you in the hospital.” It's said without a hint of smugness, “but that would be troubling and so…” He turns his back on Cartman and back into the direction of the vamp kids, he whistles once and they start running up the steps.

“What the Fuck?” Craig questions.

Tweek smirks, “ lets just say I made a deal with them.”

“What kind of deal?” Craig demands his guts twisting with that now all too familiar weird feeling.

Tweek leans forward till his lips are brushing against Craig’s ear, “ I told them I would bake them some red velvet cupcakes for their Halloween viewing of Twilight if they helped.”

For the second time in the last few minutes Craig feels shivers run down his spine. 

The Vamp kids start circling Cartman. They are showing off their fangs and hissing at him. 

“YOU FlITHLY LITTLE…” he screeches at Tweek before he turns and runs from the Vamp kids who pursue him. “SCREW YOU GUYS I AM GOING HOME!!”

Almost immediately Clyde is bent over scooping up all his ‘lost’ gold chocolate coins. Tweek completely ignores him and focuses his attention on Craig.

“Well, “ Craig starts, “ should we…”

Tweek moves before Craig can really comprehend what is happening. His Pirate Coat sways around him as if it was more cape than jacket. He points his wooden sword at Craig’s chest. It hovers in the air just inches away from ‘piercing’ his heart. 

“Tweek, what the fuck?”

“Did you really think I would just let you go?” He presses the sword gently against Craig’s body- not hard enough to actually hurt Craig- but in a threatening manner nonetheless. Craig takes a step back and raises his hands up, palms out, “whoa, Honey, don’t’ you think you’re taking this a bit too seriously?”

“Enough backtracking Fedspar,” Tweek thrusts the sword forward poking Craig’s left arm.” You are going to pay the toll or you will walk the plank, arrrrr…”

Meanwhile Clyde has finally gathered up his candy when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Kenny holding out his hand.

“But,” Clyde starts, he stands up straight getting ready to run when he feels the plastic edge of Butters knife against his throat. 

“Oh Golly, Clyde. I believe since you refused to walk the plank that those chocolate coins belong to Kenny and I.”

Kenny just shrugs.

Craig ignores Clyde’s never ending drama and takes a cautious step towards Tweek, “ Ho-Babe, did you hit your head or something?”

Tweek shakes his head, blond curls flying, “ pay the toll or walk the plank.” An innocent smile, “what is going to be Craig?”

Craig really hates to lose(and unlike Clyde giving his candy over would be losing) especially when Tweek is being stubborn; but he would be lying, if he didn’t admit that this new aggressive attitude of Tweek’s isn’t well… he coughs, “what is it that you want”

That dazzling 100 walt smile is back and it's aimed directly at him. Fuck! Craig thinks, if Tweek keeps looking at him like that. He will give the other boy whatever the fuck he wants.

Tweek perches himself directly in front of Craig, he leans forward, his lips barely ghosting the air in front of Craig’s trembling mouth. “Gimme a Kiss,” he whispers. “Or walk the plank.”

Craig’s mouth goes dry, “a.. k..kiss,” he scratches at the back of his head just underneath his oversized pirate hat.

Tweek nods, “and right here,” he taps his fingers against his own lips, “ none of this on the cheek shit.”

Craig’s eyes grow as big as the moon. Holy FUCK! If Tweek isn’t hot as hell being all aggressive. Craig decides to give Tweek exactly what he wants. He closes his eyes and leans forward, he can barely feel Tweek’s lips beneath his own when he hears Kenny Fucking McCormick ‘whooping’. God, damn it, he had forgotten momentarily that they aren’t alone. He sighs and pulls back trying to ignore the look of hurt that falls across his boyfriend’s face. It's not that he doesn’t want to kiss Tweek, he would just prefer to do so without an audience. But, that didn’t mean he had to lose this little game that Tweek seems to want them to play. “Close your eyes,” he demands. He waits until Tweek does just that and then reaches into the pocket of his jacket where his own stash of ‘treasure’ is hidden. When he had chosen his candy he had done so thinking it would be cute to share them with Tweek. He never truly grasped the implications until this moment. He pulls a single candy out of his pocket and unwraps it. Craig turns back to Tweek “open your mouth.”  
Tweek makes a cute impatient sound that nearly causes Craig to forget his evil genius plan. Almost, but not quite, instead he leans forward with the unwrapped Candy and plops it into his boyfriend's open mouth. Then steps back awaiting Tweek’s hopefully amused reaction.

The minute Tweek feels the chocolate hit the tip of his tongue he spits it out as if its poison. He folds his arms against his chest, opens his eyes and glares at Craig. He opens his mouth but the words he wants to throw at his boyfriend just won’t come out. If his own sense of rejection and loss weren’t enough at Craig’s cruel joke the laughter coming from the gallery makes his blood boil. He wants to grab the same candy he just spit out and throw it at Craig. He also wants to pin him against the side of the slide and make Craig kiss him. 

Craig can tell Tweek is pissed just by the way he is staring at him, mouth open and closing without a word. He shrugs and offers Tweek a cheeky grin, “you said Give you a kiss, so I did.” He says innocently. 

“Fuck you, “ Tweek screams, “Take your stupid Hershey kiss and walk the plank you… you… stupid… grrrr.” Tweek is so angry that he is twitching and for a split second Craig feels kind of sorry for upsetting him. Then his eyes fall onto the three stooges. Clyde is wiping tears from his eyes- who knows why he was crying about this time- and Kenny and Butters are holding onto each other laughing hysterically. 

“What?” Craig demands- and he knows he is probably pushing Tweek too far but he kind of wants the other boy to get so riled up that he just follows him down the slide so they can be alone. 

“What? You’re insufferable Craigory Tucker That’s what!”

Tweek’s even adorable when he is’ super pissed, Craig muses to himself as he slowly backs away from his enraged boyfriend and towards the slide. “You never said you didn’t want a Hersey kiss.” He explains, and then just to further piss off his adorable blonde he takes another Hersey kiss from his pocket and tosses it in Tweek’s direction before sitting down on the slide. 

Tweek catches the candy then drops it like it's a grenade and then rushes forward ready to get a hold of Craig and give him a piece of his mind. 

The minute that Tweek comes flying at him like some star crossed lover driven mad with desire (and technically he is) Craig propels himself down the slide…. He jumps off of the contraption when he reaches the bottom and then steps to the side. He counts softly to himself “One, Two, Three,” before he can get to Four a firey blonde is at the bottom of the slide glaring at him. Craig holds out his hand as a peace offering, “Come here, my little Hersey kiss, “ he says cheekily which of course causes Tweek to slap his hand away and stand on his own. He turns his back to Craig.

“You’re such an asshole.” He huffs. 

“look at me,” Craig demands as he slips his arms around the blonde’s waist. 

“You’re insufferable. I don’t know what I see in you, “ 

“Because you love me, “ Craig offers.

Tweek huffs and then turns around until he is facing Craig. “Close your eyes, “ he demands. 

“Yes, Sir,” Craig says with a smirk, his eyes slide shut. 

“Open your mouth,” Tweek moves further into Craig’s personal space.

Craig sticks his tongue out at Tweek before he follows his boyfriends instructions. He isn't the least bit surprised when he tastes chocolate. He opens his eyes ready to take a bite and then make some cheeky comment, but Tweek has other plans. The moment Craig’s lips had closed around the ‘kiss’ Tweek had leaned forward and bit into the other half of the chocolate. He pulls back chewing his ‘share’ of the candy. 

Craig is just staring at him wide eyed, mouth full of chocolate. 

“What?” Tweek teases, “ you did say we could share your candy.”

Craig finishes eating his piece of the Hersey kiss, “Well,” he replies, “ I actually had something in mind.”

Now it was Tweek’s turn to look surprised, “oh, is that so… Tiger.”

Craig nods as he takes a step towards Tweek, “I was thinking actually, “ his hands tremble slightly as he reaches and grabs onto Tweek’s Pirate jacket his fingers curling around the velvet material.

Tweek leans into the other allowing Craig to pull him forward, his breath hitches in anticipation as he realizes just what the other is planning to do. His eyes slide shut at the same second that Craig’s lips brush against his. The sensation of Craig’s lips pressing against Tweek’s mouth is like nothing he has ever experienced before. His spine tingles as if sparks of electricity are connecting the two. His brain feels fuzzy, his lips tingle. He imagines that this must be what it's like to feel love drunk. He feels perfect like he is brand new molded into whatever shape Craig wants him to be. When Craig pulls away he can’t help the needy little whine that falls from his lips.

Craig then reaches out and entwines their fingers, he brings Tweek’s hand to his lips. “What do you say we go to my house and…” He kisses each one of Tweeks fingers sending that same little electric jolt through his fingers that had just raced through his body. 

“And what?” Tweek leans forward again his words ghosting across Craig’s bottom lip, daring the other to kiss him again and of course Craig obliges his wishes. The second kiss is just as sweet as the first but much shorter. When Craig pulls away he is breathless, “honey, “ he can’t help the large grin stretched across his mouth, “you taste like chocolate.”

Tweek laughs, “should we head to your house.”

All craig can do is nod as Tweek leads him away from the slide and towards the entrance to the playground.

“Good,” Tweek says playfully,”cause you owe me a Herseys kiss.”


End file.
